


巧克力梦工厂

by Ververg



Series: 限时搞竞 [9]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg
Summary: 林炜翔买了一盒黑巧克力。
Relationships: Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song
Series: 限时搞竞 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602493
Kudos: 4





	巧克力梦工厂

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：《Where Were You In The Morning》

1.含量80%

“哟，刘青松，什么时候买的巧克力？”高天亮刚进训练室就看到刘青松桌子上放了一盒巧克力。  
“林炜翔买的。”刘青松戴着耳机窝在座位上看打牌王，嘴里啃着全麦面包，一边嚼一边回答王八的问题。  
高天亮起得晚，还没吃早饭，而外卖还没到，他正饿得很，于是从盒子里拿了一块，问：“刘少能分我一块吗？”  
刘青松把盒子往高天亮的工位推了推，示意他自己拿。  
高天亮从盒子里拿了一小包，掰了一半，把剩下的递给刘青松：“刘少，你吃吗？”  
“不吃，太甜了。”刘青松正看得起劲，目不转睛盯着屏幕，无情拒绝王八的邀请。  
“不甜，你不信我还不信我翔哥吗？”高天亮直接把一整盒巧克力都塞到刘青松怀里，动作麻利，塞完就跑。  
“哎你……”刘青松还没来得及坐直身子高天亮就跑了个没影。高天亮掰开的那半块巧克力突兀地摆在盒子外面，刘青松拿起来，发现包装袋上写着很大的几个数字：80%。  
如果是80%的话其实可以尝试一下，至于林炜翔知道后是什么反应并不在考虑范围内。刘青松拆掉包装，把剩下的半块巧克力塞进嘴里。  
还是太甜。

2.含量85%

当刘青松取出第二块巧克力的时候，他发现这盒巧克力并不全是80%可可含量。他把整盒巧克力都倒出来，发现一共有5种含量：80%到95%以5%的增量逐渐递增，最后一种是99%含量。  
没有100%——想想也是，世界上很难存在百分百纯粹的物品，巧克力也不能免俗。刘青松研究了下这一小块巧克力的热量，最后决定拆一块85%含量的尝尝味道。  
巧克力放进嘴里化得很慢，刘青松等不及它彻底化开，直接用牙把融了一半的巧克力咬碎了。85%没80%那样甜，但他的牙齿还是被咬碎的巧克力粘得发软。  
他又咬了两口全麦面包，还是没能盖掉嘴里的味道。  
其实还是苦味更重，只是那点甘味缠得他牙疼。刘青松想把剩下的一半直接扔掉，手在垃圾桶上方踟躇半天，最后还是没扔下去，反手塞进了自己嘴里，就着面包囫囵吞咽到肚子里。

3.含量90%

高天亮再进入训练室的时候，除了外卖，还带回来个林炜翔。  
林炜翔刚睡醒，洗漱之后依然不甚清醒，拉开椅子坐下神游天外。刘青松啃完大半个面包，把没吃完的一小块塞回塑料袋里，团吧团吧放到一边，塑料包装发出“滋啦滋啦”的噪音。林炜翔的脑电波被刘青松暴力装袋的声音拉回现实频率，身体先于大脑反应——肚子适时地发出一声长鸣。隔壁高天亮吃得正香，在他闻香识外卖的时候施舍给他一个自生自灭的眼神。就算他现在打开美团，至少也要等上半个小时才能等到他的brunch，这半个小时够他闻着王八饭的味儿饿昏好几次。  
他只好把头转向另一边，瞅着刘青松桌子上的半块面包看。面包旁边是他买的那盒黑巧，现在已经被人拆开吃了——是谁吃的不必多想，现在的首要目标是拿到刘青松的面包。林炜翔殷勤地把巧克力盒又往刘青松面前推了推：“松松，我拿巧克力和你换，你的面包能让我吃两口不？”  
刘青松白了他一眼：“我的面包一共就剩两口，你一张嘴就没了。”  
“两口也是两口，总不能把哥们儿饿死。”林炜翔伸手拿了刘青松吃剩的面包，拆掉裹了好几圈的包装袋。  
刘青松没制止林炜翔的行为，不过嘴上可没放过他：“你怎么捡人剩下的吃，你是不是属狗啊。”  
“我属什么你就属什么，别骂自己啊刘青松。”林炜翔自然地贴着牙印咬面包，一边吃一边点了个午饭，“面包归我，巧克力归你，你能小赚但我不亏。”  
“谁要你的巧克力啊，甜得掉牙，又不能当饭吃。”  
“那这外面剩下这半是谁吃的？不是你吃的？”林炜翔指了指放在外面那半巧克力。  
“还能是谁吃的，当然是高天亮吃的。”刘青松面不改色推锅给旁边刨饭的高天亮。埋头吃饭的王八莫名被cue，扭头看向身旁的二人拌嘴战场：“吃什么？”  
“吃你的饭。”刘青松一句话把高天亮堵回去。  
“小天，是不是你吃了我的巧克力？”林炜翔问。  
“什么巧克力？那不是刘少的巧克力吗？刘少的皇粮我哪敢吃，我只配在这儿啃水稻。”高天亮否认，把头扭回去继续刨米饭。  
“高天亮，刚刚不是你掰了一半又放回来的？”刘青松大声质问。  
“你没吃怎么知道是甜的？刘少不要狡辩了，就是你吃的，别不好意思，半块巧克力换你两口面包是你赚了。”高天亮刨完最后一口饭，拎着外卖盒逃离训练室，“我去扔垃圾，你俩继续。”  
“所以到底是谁吃的？”林炜翔向刘青松投去怀疑的目光。刘青松被他看得心烦意乱，破罐子破摔：“那这半块归我行了吧？连面包都堵不上你的嘴。”  
“哦……”林炜翔安静地把面包吃完，看了眼美团，骑手定位提示已经快要送达。他低头找地上的垃圾桶，想把包装袋扔进去，一眼扫到他和刘青松座位中间的垃圾桶里躺了一个巧克力的塑料包装。  
林炜翔冷静地把手里的垃圾扔进去，站起来准备去门口等外卖，走出去两步又返回来，拍了拍刘青松的椅背。刘青松一集《游戏王》被打断三回，耐心指数直线下降：“就一块巧克力，你烦不烦，是我吃的行了吧。”  
林炜翔嘴边的一句“其实你吃了也没关系，我就是问问是谁吃的”被迫憋了回去，张口换了个说辞：“那……这个巧克力真的很甜吗？”  
“甜不甜你自己尝啊，长着嘴用来呼气的吗。”  
“哦……”林炜翔拿起那半块巧克力，边拆包装边往外走。巧克力塞进嘴里之后由外向内一层层融化。他站在门口等他的饭，嘴里的巧克力和他一起等待。可能每个人的味觉灵敏度不一样，要说这块巧克力有多甜，林炜翔真不觉得。他看了眼包装袋，前面标注了可可浓度：90%。  
刘青松是真不怕苦。林炜翔抿着巧克力，苦涩的滋味溢了满嘴。

4.含量95%

刘青松又取出一块巧克力。  
这块巧克力的可可含量是95%——光是想想他的舌头都发涩。他实在不明白林炜翔究竟是为什么要买这种巧克力，买回来自己又不吃，虽然包装看着是挺好看的，但上海这天气，训练室半夜不开空调，巧克力一会儿就软了。  
林炜翔取外卖取了有十几分钟。刘青松把进度条拖过片头片尾，新开了一集动画片林炜翔也没回来。巧克力化在嘴里是种折磨，刘青松干脆把它咬碎，嘴里瞬间又酸又涩。刘青松吧唧着嘴，但巧克力的味道并没有因此而淡化。  
“这家伙到底为什么要买这么难吃的东西啊……”刘青松把塑料包装拉直又揉成一团，再展开时薄薄的包装已经满是细细碎碎的折痕。他抓紧包装袋的两头抻了几下，但包装并没有因此恢复成原来的模样。他和这个包装袋较上了劲，扫视桌子一周后锁定了自己的键盘。他按了暂停后把键盘挪到一边，把包装袋在桌垫上铺平，然后把键盘放回原位，压在包装袋上面。一套动作一气呵成后他继续播放番剧，与此同时身旁的椅子也被人拉开。  
刘青松原本放松的脊背有些僵硬，转头看向拿着外卖回来的林炜翔。林炜翔比他还尴尬，把外卖盒放到桌子上后摆手试图证明清白：“我刚拿外卖回来，什么都没看到。”  
刘青松刚咽下去没多久的巧克力味道更苦涩了。

5.含量99%

“刘青松，你到底吃了我几块巧克力啊？”林炜翔打开巧克力盒，原本塞得满满当当的巧克力扑倒一小片。刘青松的耳机开启完美降噪模式，把他不想听到的声音全部摒除。林炜翔又叫了他两声：“刘青松？刘青松？你的耳朵还好吗？”  
“别叫了，吃个午饭吃出事了一直叫魂。”刘青松被他叫得心烦，“四块，你的幸运数字。”  
“滚吧，你的幸运数字才是四。”林炜翔放下筷子，从盒子里拿了块巧克力，“再吃一块，分你一半。”  
“谁和你分一半，要吃自己吃去。”刘青松可不领他的情。  
“太苦了，好像是一盒里面最苦的，我一个人肯定吃不了这么一大块。”林炜翔说着撕开包装。巧克力是浓郁的黑，拿在手里就能闻到可可的苦味。  
“你真的不吃吗？”林炜翔问。  
“不吃。”  
“那我自己吃了，好像这盒只有这一块这个浓度的。”林炜翔把手伸到刘青松面前晃了晃，给他展示手里的高纯度巧克力，结果被刘青松挥手拍开。  
“你快吃，现在就吃。”刘青松连个多余的眼神都没分给他。  
林炜翔沉默地把一整块巧克力都塞进嘴里，任由过量的可可味在口腔里蔓延。整块巧克力99%的成分入侵了他的味蕾，让剩下的1%无从入场。他记得购买评价里有人说那1%是值得细品的甘甜，他却越品越苦，有口难说。  
刘青松进度条拉了半天又拉回了op前。他把耳机摘下来挂到脖子上，扭头问林炜翔：“这个巧克力的可可浓度最高多少啊？100%吗？”  
“只有99%。”林炜翔把包装展开，给刘青松看。  
刘青松抱着手臂端详了一会儿，拍拍林炜翔的肩膀。林炜翔偏过头，问他：“干嘛？”  
刘青松把他拽到自己身边，堵上他的嘴。  
“现在是100%了。”


End file.
